List of Recycled Assets
Throughout the duration of the series there has been a lot of recycled assets from the show usually to save money and time, ranging from voices, background music, and character models. Sounds *A "bong" sound effect from the MondoMedia intro can be heard when Handy spots what he thinks is a bucket of water in House Warming. This sound is also heard in Wheelin' and Dealin', when the screen closes up on a road sign and in Snow What? That's What! when the tree at the bottom of the hill is seen. *Some of the sound effects from the MondoMedia intro can heard in Pitchin' Impossible when The Mole's ball bounces all over the place. *There is a loud echoing sound that can be heard in Crazy Ant-ics when Sniffles' tongue bursts through The Ants' door. This sound can also be heard in Havin' A Ball when Lumpy dies, in Wheelin' and Dealin', when Lumpy's car explodes, though you have to listen closely to hear it, and in Pitchin' Impossible when the ferris wheel is released from its hinges. *A sound that usually indicates danger is heard in Water Way to Go, when Pop notices Cub is missing after buying ice cream, in Icy You when Nutty drinks from the nozzle, and in Remains to be Seen when Fliqpy blankly stares at Lumpy and his leaf blower before attacking. Voices Cuddles Giggles, Petunia, Cub *Giggles' scream in Stayin' Alive is reused by Petunia in Keepin' it Reel and From A to Zoo. *Giggles' scream in reaction to the iron hitting her face in You're Bakin' Me Crazy is reused for Petunia in Hello Dolly, but with a gargling effect to it. *Giggles' laugh at the beginning of Snow What? That's What! is reused by Petunia in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. *The sound Giggles makes when Cuddles' blood splashes on her in This Is Your Knife is repeated by Petunia in Flippin' Burgers. Another sound from Giggles is reused, the one she makes when Cuddles' intestine is wrapped around her neck is also reused in Flippin' Burgers. *The way Petunia says "Oh wow!" in House Warming, when she is looking at her new house, is reused in Reindeer Kringle. It is later reused by Giggles in Kringle Tree. *The way Petunia screams after a bucket of petrol is dumped on her in House Warming, is reused by herself in Flippin' Burgers and Giggles in Eyes Cold Lemonade, Stealing the Spotlight, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Snow Place to Go, Kringle Karols, and Sight Kringle. *The way Petunia says "Yum, Yum, Yum" is reused by Giggles in Put Your Back Into It. *The baby talk Cub makes when he's placed in a hammock in Chip Off the Ol' Block is reused in Water Way to Go when he's poking at a starfish. *The sound Cub makes when a bear trap lands on his head in It's a Snap is reused in Class Act and Stealing the Spotlight. It's also reused in Hello Dolly, but it's cut short. *Cub's gargled screaming in Water Way to Go is reused in Hello Dolly during his death, and later by Giggles in Doggone It. *The sound Cub makes after Pop takes the razor from him is reused in Hello Dolly when he greets Petunia. *Cub's crying in And the Kitchen Sink is reused in A Handy Nanny. Toothy Lumpy *Lumpy's whistling in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is reused in Blast from the Past. *Lumpy's scream from It's a Snap is reused in'' Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark'' after Sniffles, Flippy, and Handy threw him out of the rocket. *The sound Lumpy makes before covering his eyes at the cliff in Happy Trails Pt. 1 is reused in Out of Sight, Out of Mime when he runs away and Remains to be Seen when he tries to shake a zombified Fliqpy off his arm. *Lumpy's scream over the rats in Out of Sight, Out of Mime is reused in Remains to be Seen, after he witnesses Cuddles and Giggles "kissing". *The way Lumpy screams after noticing he's naked in Let It Slide, is reused in Remains to be Seen after his arm has been bitten off. *When Lumpy slips on Nutty's insides in Icy You, he reuses the same sound when he tripped over a rock in Out on a Limb. **The "Oof" sound that he makes when he hits the ground after slipping is reused in Remains to be Seen when Fliqpy stops his lawnmower. *The way Lumpy screams when he and the other characters are being chased by a bear in Take a Hike is the same way he screamed when he was on fire in Brake the Cycle. Handy *Handy's taunting laugh in Wheelin' and Dealin' is reused in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Parts of Handy's screams in Spare Me are reused in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Nutty *Part of Nutty's scream when he is about to die in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is reused during his death in Party Animal. *Nutty's scream before he is crushed by a car magnet in Chew Said a Mouthful, is reused right before he dies in Double Whammy Part I and Going Out With a Bang. Sniffles *The squeals that Sniffles makes while holding his breath in Party Animal are reused in Doggone It. *Sniffles' scream from being electrocuted in ''Tongue in Cheek'' is later reused in ''Dream Job'' when he falls into the desert. *A few of his screams from being tossed around in ''A Hole Lotta Love'''' can be heard during his death in [[All Work and No Play|''All Work and No Play]]. Pop *Pop saying "Now stay here" in Chip Off the Ol' Block is reused in A Hole Lotta Love. *The way Pop yells "No!" and cries in And the Kitchen Sink is reused in Cubtron Z. *Pop angrily saying "Eh...? What is this?" In Snip Snip Hooray! is reused in Mime to Five. *The sound Fliqpy makes when he bashes Cuddles' face with a rock in This Is Your Knife is reused in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, and Double Whammy Part I. It's also reused in Keepin' it Reel and Remains to be Seen, but Fliqpy makes a charging growl first. *Flippy's heavy breathing in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, after swimming back on shore, is reused from Pop in Havin' A Ball. Flaky *Flaky repeats the same scream in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, and Keepin' it Reel. Disco Bear *Disco Bear says "bananas" in Stayin' Alive and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. * Disco Bear's shrill, high-pitched scream is first used in ''Blind Date'' after he is sprayed in the eyes by Petunia. It is later heard again in ''The Wrong Side of the Tracks'' when Lumpy nearly causes the roller coaster cart to fall; in ''Sea What I Found'' when he is impaled by the periscope of his sub, and in ''As You Wish'' after his eyes are burnt off. * The scream he makes when his eyes get covered in hair in ''Easy Comb, Easy Go'' is later heard in his Smoochie when the velociraptor shreds him apart. Russell * Russell's scream from being pierced by a hook in ''Idol Curiosity'' is reused when he discovers the glass bottle embedded in his chest in ''Bottled Up Inside''. Lifty and Shifty *Lifty and Shifty's laughs are reused in almost every episode they appear in. *Lifty or Shifty can be heard saying "Uh oh" when they notice the sign in Wheelin' and Dealin'. This line is reused by Shifty in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *The way Lifty asks Shifty "Where's the wheel?" in Wheelin' and Dealin', is reused by Shifty in Milkin' It and Swelter Skelter when it starts to snow in their apartment. *The sound Lifty and Shifty when they see the electric line, after throwing away their stuff, is reused in Class Act. *One sound that Lifty makes at one point when he's milking the cow in Milkin' It, is reused in Dunce Upon a Time when he tries to get Nutty to trade his cow. *Shifty's scream during his death in Easy For You to Sleigh is reused in Swelter Skelter when Shifty's hands are on fire and in Buns of Steal by Lifty during his death. *Lifty and Shifty's scream during their death in Wheelin' and Dealin' was reused by Shifty when he dies in Who's to Flame?. *The way they said "Ohh" disappointingly in Meat Me for Lunch is reused in Swelter Skelter when Nutty's ice cream melts. Mime *The sound Mime makes when he dies in Happy Trails Pt. 1 is reused when he dies in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Flippy and Fliqpy *The sound Flippy makes when he flips out in Hide and Seek is reused in Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I, and Operation: Tiger Bomb. It's reused This Is Your Knife and Flippin' Burgers, but Flippy's whimpering is cut out and it's reused again in Random Acts of Silence, but Fliqpy's growling is extended. Splendid Miscellaneous *The way Pop screams in his Smoochie in Kabob, is reused by Fliqpy in This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *The way Giggles' Mom says "Bye-Bye" in Helping Helps is reused by Petunia in Just Be Clause. *The sounds the ants make are reused in most of the episodes they appear in. (With Blast from the Past, being an exception) *Either Toothy or Petunia make a high-pitched laugh at the beginning of Hide and Seek. This laugh is reused by Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *The characters sing the theme song in This Is Your Knife and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They also sing it in Happy Trails Pt. 1, but it sounds slightly different. They sing the theme song again in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. *The mumbling and cheering heard from the characters at the beginning of Remains to be Seen is reused in From A to Zoo at the beginning and The Wrong Side of the Tracks when Nutty, Giggles, and Sniffles enter the carnival and by Cuddles later when he is riding with Flaky. Music *The music in the beginning of Crazy Ant-ics was reused for Tongue Twister Trouble, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Keepin' it Reel. *The same music plays during Sniffles' torment and death in both Crazy Ant-ics and Tongue Twister Trouble. It also plays when Nutty dies in Icy You. *The music that plays at the beginning of Havin' A Ball is played throughout Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, and Water Way to Go. *In Havin' A Ball, the music that plays from Pop falling in the propeller to his body parts landing on the ground is the same music that plays in Chip Off the Ol' Block during Cub's death, Snip Snip Hooray! after Cub's ear is sliced off and during his death, Class Act, when Flaky falls through the chimney, Better Off Bread when Splendid flies into space and Giggles' dies, Water Way to Go when Cub tries to drink soda, and in Remains to be Seen when Fliqpy's head starts to inflate. *The music that plays at the beginning of Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is played throughout Nuttin' but the Tooth, Icy You, and in Remains to be Seen when all of the zombies are dead. *The music that starts at the beginning of Pitchin' Impossible is reused in the beginning of Mime and Mime Again, I Get a Trick Out of You, and Let It Slide. *The music that ends Pitchin' Impossible also ends Mime and Mime Again, Rink Hijinks, I Get a Trick Out of You, and Let It Slide. *Disco Bear's theme song can be heard in Blind Date, Hello Dolly, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Stayin' Alive. *The Cursed Idol's music can be heard in Treasure Those Idol Moments and Hello Dolly. **Its ending music is also used for both episodes, though it is extended in Hello Dolly. It's also heard in Remains to be Seen when Lumpy gets ready to fight Fliqpy with a leaf blower. *The music that plays at the beginning of Whose Line Is It Anyway? is also played at the beginning of Off the Hook and Get Whale Soon, though it sounds slightly different in the latter. It also plays at the ending of Icy You. *In Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the music that plays when the blowfish inflates in Russell's throat is reused in Get Whale Soon when he tries to light the match. *The Halloween music that plays throughout Boo Do You Think You Are?, is reused in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Remains to be Seen. *The music that plays at the beginning of You're Bakin' Me Crazy is reused for the beginning of I Get a Trick Out of You. *The music that's plays at the beginning of Meat Me for Lunch plays at the ending of Eye Candy and the middle of Snip Snip Hooray! and Milkin' It. *The music that plays when Lifty and Shifty steal from the butcher shop in Meat Me for Lunch is reused in Milkin' It and Class Act. *The music in It's a Snap, starting when Splendid hears Lumpy, can be heard in Better Off Bread and Out on a Limb. *The music that plays at the beginning of Sweet Ride is reused in the beginning of Eyes Cold Lemonade. *The little tune that plays after Mime fixes Toothy's leg in Mime and Mime Again is reused in I Get a Trick Out of You when Cuddles revives in the ambulance and Remains to be Seen when all of the dead characters are shown at the beginning. *The music that plays at the beginning of Spare Me, plays at the beginning of Flippin' Burgers, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, after the screen stops panning over the Halloween scenery, and Shard at Work. *The music that plays when Cro-Marmot is pushed off a cliff in Snow What? That's What! is reused in Eye Candy. *The music that plays when Flippy flips out is used in This Is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, and Keepin' it Reel. *The music in Happy Trails Pt. 1 can be heard in some scenes in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and at the beginning of Out on a Limb and A Hard Act to Swallow. *''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, the music that plays during Flaky's death is played in ''Out on a Limb. *In Wishy Washy, the music that plays when Petunia finds her dirty bathroom to the point where Lumpy can't get the glove out of her throat is reused in An Inconvenient Tooth from Toothy opening his locker to Lumpy emerging from the truck crash. *Music from I've Got You Under My Skin is reused in ''A Handy Nanny''. When Handy tries to stop Cub from crying, the music used is from the scene where Sniffles and Lumpy find Giggles buried in snow. After Handy's face is boiled, the music used is from the scene where Giggles is brought to Sniffles' house. ** In the same episode, the music used from the ending scene of Party Animal can be heard when Pop returns home and accidentally kills Handy. Characters *Splendid's body in Better Off Bread, when he's flying and carrying Giggles to the point where her eyeballs pop out is reused in See What Develops, when he flies past the flooded supermarket. *Mime's head from Out of Sight, Out of Mime is reused when Mime dies in Keepin' it Reel. *Petunia's dead body in The Wrong Side of the Tracks is reused used for her in Aw, Shucks!. *Cub's dead body in Concrete Solution is reused for him in Aw, Shucks!. *In Don't Yank My Chain, the pictures of Handy and the Mole on their ID's are images from the early seasons. *Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mime's early designs are reused in Dunce Upon a Time right before Giggles crashes into their jars. *Mime's dead body in Wingin' It is reused when Mime dies in Junk in the Trunk. *There is a generic tree friend in the audience in Wrath of Con, it is wearing a recolored version of Shifty's hat. *In Junk in the Trunk, Giggles' picture on Lumpy's milk carton uses her early design. Modelcomparison.png|Splendid's reused model. TWSotT_AllDied.png|Petunia's dead body... HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_28.png|...is the same here, it's just inverted and has no blood on her head. Ettttttdrtvdvf.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_29.png|Cub's crushed body is the same if you look closely. S3E7_Splendidfans.png|Holy similar. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Don_t_Yank_My_Chain_Part_1_.png|Handy and The Mole's old designs on their ID's. Dunce_goff.jpg|Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mime's old designs in Dunce Upon a Time. STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_81.png|Giggles in her old design in Junk in the Trunk. Mimeremains.png STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_7.png|You have to squint again to see how Mime's body is the same. Out sight 19.jpg|This face... Keepin 10.jpg|...and this face are the same. Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe